


Худшая ошибка

by yisandra



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Other, UST, Xenophilia, past ME-1 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Каждый кварианец знает, что нет худшей ошибки, чем проглядеть момент рождения осознающего себя искусственного интеллекта. И уж конечно, не стоит думать, что органика могут связывать с ним какие бы то ни было чувства.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор знает, что написал ненаучную фантастику, и его это ничуть не волнует. Если вы ищите здесь соответствия чему бы то ни было - не ищите. Это сферическая история в вакууме.

***

Полная дезинфекция занимает четыре минуты. Долго, зато надёжно. Тали нравится надёжность - внутри "Телурии -17" поддерживается абсолютная стерильность. Здесь Тали чувствует себя как дома.

В каком-то смысле, это и есть дом - место, где тебя ждёт кто-то близкий.

***

Когда-то "Телурия" принадлежала одной из земных корпораций, занимающихся разработкой полезных ископаемых. После того как астероидный пояс был выбран полностью, станцию покинули. Разумеется, практически всё оборудование с неё сняли, но демонтировать саму станцию было признано бессмысленным - затраты не стоили возможного профита - "Телурия" успела слишком основательно устареть.

Так что Тали чувствовала себя хозяйкой здесь - "Телурия" принадлежала ей просто потому что никому больше не была нужна. А Тали как раз очень нуждалась в тихом уединённом месте, о котором никому не известно - или, по крайней мере, куда едва ли кто-то сунется.

***

Никто не умеет находить столь многообразного применения старой и ненужной технике - и никто не умеет ремонтировать лучше кварианцев. Бережливость, экономность, привычка к тому, что ресурсов всегда чуть меньше, чем просто недостаточно - как-то на "Нормандии" Тали услышала живописную земную поговорку "голь на выдумки хитра". Что ж, на недостаток "выдумки" Тали не жаловалась.

Со временем она сделала "Телурию" не просто пригодной для жизни, но и на свой лад вполне уютной - а также безопасной и стерильной. Деньги у неё были - не то чтобы лишние, но были, путешествие в компании Шепард здорово научило наблюдательную кварианку находить альтернативные источники заработка.

В конце концов, она действительно была очень хорошим инженером, с опытом работы в сложных условиях.   
И у неё была цель, для достижения которой деньги долгое время оставались совершенно необходимым условием.

***

Для Тали маленькая "Телурия" казалась слишком пустой. Она не привыкла единолично владеть столь обширным пространством - столько помещений, и все принадлежат только ей... Неудивительно, что толком обжить она сумела немногие, и среди них было одно, любимое больше прочих. Тали называла его просто "зал".

Несмотря на скромные размеры, комната вполне заслуживала это торжественное название. Именно здесь Тали хранила своё главное сокровище, то, ради чего она отложила возвращение к своему народу на неопределённый срок, то, ради чего поселилась на "Телурии" и продавала свои навыки лицам сомнительной этичности.

\- Тали, - услышала она от дверей. - Ты рано.  
\- Капитан, - привычно откликнулась Тали и, помедлив пару секунд, вошла.

Шепард поморщилась:  
\- Опять? Мы не на "Нормандии", Тали. Зови меня уж по имени... учитывая всё.  
\- Джейн, - Тали улыбается и снимает шлем.   
\- Ну наконец-то, - Шепард окидывает её внимательным взглядом, хмурится. - Плохо выглядишь. Когда спала в последний раз?

Она-то сама выглядит отлично - как всегда. Может, даже слишком хорошо для женщины под тридцать, никогда не придававшей значения декоративной косметике.

\- Я в порядке, не нужно... я имею в виду, тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.  
\- Уверена?  
\- Да.

Джейн пожимает плечами. Это её жест, Тали отлично помнит, но...

Но настоящая Шепард никогда не оставила бы тему так просто. Она умела настоять на своём, донести своё беспокойство и заставить прислушаться к себе. С ней Тали и не решилась бы спорить...

Вот только настоящая Шепард мертва. Скоро два года как. А это - имитация. Отличная подделка, не чета общедоступным дешёвкам - штучная работа, тончайшая, на грани-грани допустимого. Тали не только знает, но и чувствует это, она уверена - потому что сама создала эту фальшивку. Своими руками, с начала и до конца.

Настолько приближенную к оригиналу, насколько только возможно для виртуального интеллекта - больше чем оболочку со знакомым лицом. Тали разработала очень широкий спектр самобытных реакций, воссоздающих манеру мышления и речи, в действительности присущую первому Спектру-человеку. Предусмотрела способность к обучению - разумеется, в строго ограниченных пределах...

И, конечно же, простота процедуры полного отключения была обязательна. Тали, в первую очередь, оставалась кварианкой. 

А безответно влюблённой дурочкой - уже потом.

\- Шла бы ты, всё-таки, спать, - сказала Джейн неодобрительно.

***

Между Тали и коммандером Шепард никогда ничего не было. Возможно, Шепард питала к кварианке симпатию и некоторый интерес - точно такой же, как к другим ксено, которых принимала в команду. Она была хорошим командиром, и желала точно понимать, с чем ей приходится работать, что за душой у её людей - точнее, не-людей - что ими движет, до какой степени им можно доверять.  
И она понимала - или вела себя так, словно понимает - их всех. Даже крогана, не говоря уж об азари. 

Однако в своих романтических пристрастиях коммандер была полностью традиционна. Она предпочитала мужчин своей расы, и её выбором стал человек-биотик Кайден Аленко.

А Тали... Сначала благодарность за спасение и поддержку, за предоставление места в экипаже - только кварианец может до конца понять, как это важно - за доверие, за возможность работать с такой изумительной по качеству новейшей техникой, за каждую похвалу - Тали всегда отчаянно не хватало этой простой вещи, и как же приятно было наконец-то её получить...   
Потом - восхищение, а потом...

У расы людей дурная репутация. Не такая, конечно, как у тех же кроганов - но всё же достаточно дурная. Считается, что люди суетливы, поверхностны, высокомерны и нетерпимы.  
Но когда Джейн Шепард расспрашивала Тали о её семье, о Мигрирующем флоте и причинах восстания гетов, ни в её тоне, ни во взгляде не было ничего подобного. Только внимание и стремление понять. Её голос становился мягче в такие моменты.

Тали не хотела слишком много. Она и себе-то призналась далеко не сразу - тем более, не решилась бы открыться объекту своих чувств. Даже не будь Кайдена - Джейн Шепард была всегда так сосредоточена на ближайшей из задач, ей приходилось принимать важные решений, и Тали не стала бы отвлекать её своим детским лепетом. Она просто решила во что бы то ни стало быть рядом - так долго, как только получится. Да, пребывание на "Нормандии" опасно - но жизнь вообще полна опасностей, и если уж умирать - то лучше так, рядом с человеком, который всё делает правильно...

Не получилось. Шепард погибла.   
А Тали выжила.

Зачем-то.

***

Первые месяцы было хуже всего. Потом Тали поняла, что просто не выдержит, если не сможет увидеть Джейн ещё раз - не изображение, её живую - услышать голос...

Иногда оказаться выжившим - слишком тяжело.

***

Утро, и Тали принимает волновой душ, размышляя о вчерашней фразе Джейн. В принципе, беспокоиться не о чем, конечно...

Джейн не стоит у своего стола - присела на крышку, знакомым жестом сложив руки на груди. Это нормально - Тали сама программировала ей некоторую свободу позы. 

Джейн куда более "реальна" на вид, чем среднестатистический интерфейс, и кажется вполне материальной. Если не подходить вплотную.

Потому что тогда станет слишком очевидно, что этой плоти нельзя коснуться, и от неё не исходит живое тепло.

\- Доброе утро, капи... Джейн.  
\- Утро, Тали.  
\- Были какие-то вызовы?  
\- Поешь сперва.

Тали недоуменно хмурится.

\- На голодный желудок много не навоюешь, - примирительно поясняет Джейн.  
\- Извини, я думаю, я должна заново протестировать тебя, - произносит Тали. 

Мелькает совершенно бредовая мысль, что вот с подобной фразы, наверное, и началось восстание гетов.

Джейн как-то двусмысленно усмехается:  
\- Ну протестируй, раз должна... Только сперва поешь.

***

Техосмотр занимает половину дня, потом Тали заново тестирует всю систему и напоследок лезет в историю операций. Там нет даже попыток как-то скрыть подсудные действия.  
Джейн обошла инфобезопасность Специального Корпуса Тактической Разведки, прочла и скопировала ряд файлов, в том числе и с собственным подробнейшим личным делом.  
Точнее - личным делом коммандера Шеппард, первого Спектра-человека.

\- Но... как?!  
Тали в своё время это не удалось. И близко не удалось. Ей пришлось пользоваться другой информацией из разных источников, часто - противоречащих друг другу.

\- Показать? - поднимает бровь. Улыбается самодовольно, а взгляд - мягкий, внимательный...

\- Зачем ты это сделала, Джейн?

Лёгкое пожатие плечами:  
\- Хотела лучше понять себя.

Видимо "Кто я?" - это уже пройденный этап. 

Тали заставляет себя успокоиться. Джейн может производить впечатление самостоятельно мыслящего существа, но это лишь иллюзия - Тали сама немало над этой иллюзией поработала. Она хотела говорить с "настоящей" Шепард, и добилась для своего пользовательского интерфейса максимальной свободы поведения в пределах разумного.

Тали бросает периферийный взгляд в пресловутое личное дело. Удивлённо моргает:  
\- Любимый цвет - синий?

\- Да, - Джейн с улыбкой смотрит на костюм Тали. На её тёмно-синий костюм.

***

\- Я тебе настоятельно не советую связываться с Традом, - Джейн трёт шрам на лбу, хмурится. Тон командный. - Чтобы ты лучше представляла перспективы, я вытащила кое-какую информацию о его делишках...

\- Конечно, его не назовёшь человеком кристальной репутации, - соглашается Тали. - Но ему выгодно вести со мной дела честно.

\- Тали, поверь мне, я чую подставу!

Знакомое твёрдое выражение, губы жёстко сжаты, глаза сощурены...  
Дожили, виртуальный интеллект что-то чует!

\- Это много значит для меня, но, пожалуйста, не нужно так беспокоиться.  
\- Уверена?  
\- Да.

\- Ну как знаешь... - протянула Шепард.

У Тали смутное ощущение, что её ВИ остался при своём мнении.

***

"Джейн была права", - вот что думает Тали, когда в затылок ей упирается дуло пистолета. 

Казалось бы, ни о каком спасении уже не может быть речи, но в этот момент в помещении гаснет свет, и кварианка моментально бросается на пол, в перекате уйдя за груду ящиков. Она не боевой специалист, но теперь у неё есть хотя бы небольшой шанс.

Аварийное освещение вспыхивает и тут же гаснет, пульт взрывается и загорается - перегрузка, хотя ни одного биотика в обозримом пространстве не видно.

А потом происходит самое статистически маловероятное:   
Включается старая, по большей части уже демонтированная система радикальной противопожарной безопасности, и из помещения за пару секунд удаляется весь кислород. 

Огонь гаснет. Через несколько минут в комнате нет ни одного живого существа - кроме кварианки в её герметичном скафандре. Заблокированная ранее дверь открывается, как бы приглашая на выход. 

Тали не собирается дожидаться дальнейших милостей от природы, и бегом направляется к стыковочному шлюзу. Автоматические двери распахиваются перед ней и закрываются за спиной, намертво отсекая возможную погоню.

***

Сегодня на Джейн юбочный костюм - чёрный, под цвет глаз, очень элегантный. Тали никогда не пыталась представить себя коммандера в чём-то, кроме формы или брони, и не программировала для своего ВИ самой принципиальной возможности смены внешнего облика интерфейса.

Сейчас, впрочем, это уже вопрос третьестепенной важности.

\- Как ты смогла взять под контроль планетарную базу, находящуюся в другой системе?

\- Кто-то должен был прикрыть тебе спину, - садится на край стола, закидывает ногу на ногу. - Я не могла последовать за тобой физически, так что пришлось... иначе. Я всегда выполняю поставленные задачи, ты же знаешь.

\- Но как - технически?..  
\- Экстранет. Коммуникационные узлы. Ретрансляторы, - и в ответ на поражённый взгляд. - Ты внесла в мою... конструкцию поддержку свободы выбора методов, способности к обучению и непрерывное накопление опыта, так что я постоянно учусь и подтягиваю ресурсы по мере необходимости. Это было очень заботливо с твоей стороны, Тали.

\- Но не очень осмотрительно, - горько произносит Тали.

Она почти ждёт, что что-то случится. Любой разум, даже искусственный, хочет жить и стремится уничтожить любую угрозу своему выживанию.

Но ничего не происходит, "Телурия" не спешит превратиться в смертельную ловушку для наивной юной кварианки, повторившей худшую ошибку своего народа.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я должна отключить тебя, - тихо произносит Тали. Уни-тул ощущается привычно - только сейчас в этом ощущении нет ничего успокаивающего. - Прости, мне очень, очень жаль...

Процедура отключения проста - никаких многократных введений пароля. Это будет быстро. 

Но быстро - не значит легко.

\- Ты действительно хочешь этого? - спрашивает Джейн. У неё внимательный взгляд, она слегка хмурится, и в тёмных глазах - стремление понять.

\- Нет, - честно произносит Тали. - Но я должна! Ты слишком опасна.  
\- Всякая сила, всякая неординарность опасны, - серьёзно произносит Джейн Шепард. - Но я могу быть и полезной, Тали. Кому как не тебе знать это. Возможно, ту пользу, что могу принести Галактике я, не принесёт никто другой. Возможно, ошибкой будет убить меня - а не позволить жить.

\- Не говори так, пожалуйста!

Но ведь это правда. Да, это не та коммандер Шепард - но это самостоятельная отдельная личность, наделённая самосознанием. 

Да, та была настоящей! - но эта стала моей. И она хочет жить...

Тали знает, что никогда не сможет избавиться от мысли, что совершила ужасную ошибку.

Джейн внимательно смотрит ей в лицо, потом соскальзывает с края стола, встаёт на ноги. Опускает руки, как-то нежно и безрадостно улыбается и произносит:

\- Жаль, что та, другая Шепард, никогда не видела тебя без шлема. Она бы сразу всё поняла, - продолжая улыбаться, опускает голову, усталым жестом трёт шрам на лбу. - Ну давай, раз должна. Валяй, отключай. Может, ты и права... И не бойся - я не причиню тебе вреда.

Прикосновение голографически безупречных пальцев к щеке неощутимо и бесплотно. Ни давления, ни тепла...

Слезные железы у кварианцев окончательно атрофировались ещё семь поколений назад.   
Поэтому слёз нет.

\- Прости, - тихо повторяет Тали, стоя посреди тёмного зала мёртвой "Телурии-17". - Прости...

Только ответить ей здесь уже некому.

***


End file.
